


Hannibal Sucks

by morellafuriosa



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Not Season/Series 02 Compliant, Poor Will Graham, abigail is so done, afterlife of a sort, and when even hannibal thinks you are creepy, cause he is creepy, hannibal killed everyone, nobody loves franklyn, not surprise here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morellafuriosa/pseuds/morellafuriosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or </p>
<p>The “How-Hannibal-Screwed-All-of-Us-And-Then-Killed-Us-and-Made-Us-in-Tasty-Elaborate-Frech-Named-Plates-Which-Were-More-Pretty-Than-Us-And-Then-Served-Us-For-Dinner-To-Will-And-His-Dogs-Except-Franklyn-Because-Hannibal-Has-Taste-and-Wouldn’t-Risk-To-Poison-The-Food” Club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really season 2 compliant, more of a post-season 1 ending, and it's actually crack. Totally crack. Really, you have been warned.  
> Anyway I'm not english so if you see something wrong I would be very grateful if you could point it out to me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Hugs

-Oh Come on! It’s not fair! I lied for him. I falsified a medical report for him. And there he is, free as air. THAT WASN’T THE CLOCK YOU SHOWED ME YOU ASSHOLE.

-Well Doctor, out of all of us you are the one who knew him better. You should have known to don’t trust him.

-Yes, but I thought we had an agreement.

-And I thought I was the Chesapeake Ripper. Obviously we thought wrong.

_Sutcliff glanced at him._

-You weren’t so bad as the Ripper.

-Thank you. – _He sighed_ \- I so hoped to meet him. Watch him during one of his kill.

-I did. – _said Budge_ \- It was beautiful, a work of art. We could have been great together.

-Yeah, killing buddies.

_Budge shot him a dirty look, Sutcliff only stared back unconcerned._

-It would have been Art. You can’t understand.

-What I understand is that in his situation I would have busted you too. You knew too much. And you were creepy- _glanced at Froideveaux staring at his beer with an hateful expression_ \- You and your friend.

_Budge looked at him too, sneering._

-We aren’t friend.

-WHAT? - _Froideveaux cried_ \- Tobias! I thought..

-Thought what? Don’t make a fool of yourself Franklyn. I would have killed you myself if Doctor Lecter didn’t beat me to it.

-But…

_Sutcliff smirked._

-He certainly beat you.

_Budge looked at him annoyed._

-I held my own.

-But…

-Please. Only because your swinging cords were so ridiculous he was momentary shocked incredulous.

-They were strings.

-But…

-Strings of ridiculousness. I would have laughed to tears.

-But!

-Why you-

-NOBODY LOVES ME

_They stopped to look at the crying man, sobbing on the counter. Gideon shook his head._

-I wonder why…

-I ONLY WANTED TO BE HIS FRIEND!

_Sutcliff scoffed._

-I was his friend, _Will Graham_ is his friend. See what it brought us.

-See? SEE?

-Shut up Garrett. If you only had started killing your daughter earlier you would have escaped.

-Oi! Let me out of this!

_From the back of the room the girl shot them a withering look. Then returned to nursing her beer._

\- Two fucking father-figures and both are fucking cannibals. What the fuck were the odds, damn it.

-Abigail, language.

-Fuck the language! And fuck you too! In any case Hannibal was a better father than you dad. And a better cook. - _She drank a sip from the glass_ \- Veal my ass…

_They were silent for some minutes. Gideon sighed._

-There’s nothing to say, Doctor Lecter screwed us well. I only hope he will screw dear Frederick too next.

_Sutcliff smirked._

-Oh, Hannibal will screw him all right. On multiple superficies, if he is still the same as in school.

_The others stared at him._

-What? Did you really think I broke my moral code only for the scientific purpose of it?

_He sipped his whisky wistfully._

-Those hands…

_Gideon raised an eyebrow._

-You didn’t have a lot of a moral code to start with.

-And who was the one who banged it out of me in medical school, do you think?

_Abigail snorted. Everyone stopped to think about that for some moment._

-Well. Fuck me.

_He drained his glass and poured himself another ones._

-Let’s get wasted.


End file.
